


皮诺曹

by Shadowmancer



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Amnesia, Friends With Benefits, M/M, POV First Person, Past Infidelity, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 他只喜欢漂亮的，温柔的，十全十美的Shou。除了京他已经没有力气再去探究另一个人阴暗面的灵魂。反正Shou一样，不是么[偏敏将，现实向，失忆梗，含京敏]
Relationships: Toshiya/Shou, onesided Shou/Tora, past Toshiya/Kyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	皮诺曹

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏规则：一个人写开头，另一个人写结尾，我负责把开头和结尾串起来。开局by 小光，结尾by 毒毒，看直线分隔

狭长的客厅，狭长的书房，狭长的卧室，这里所有的房间都是规则的长方形。

窗户在每一段狭长空间的尽头，紧紧关着，将屋中的潮腐气息隔绝于内。

“这里就是你家。”Toshiya显然熟门熟路，放下我的行李一路走过去打开了所有的灯。

说是“所有的”也不过三四盏，分别缩在各个房间距离门最远的角落里，发出惨淡的青白色光线。

更诡异的是，每一盏灯的光线都只能到达所在房间的一半多一点。其余的面积，大片大片的隐没于黑暗之中。

终于明白为什么他要把所有的灯都打开了。

可是，我宁愿这里就那么黑着，这种青白与黑暗的交错看上去更加像是鬼屋。

“我怎么可能把家弄成这样子？”我自语。

“你曾经告诉过我，你不喜欢自己的影子被四面八方的灯光射得七零八落、到处都是。只有墙角那一盏灯的话，你一回头就可以看到自己的影子，看到它在做什么，看到他是否老老实实的和你做着一样的事情。”

“…”Toshiya的话换谁听了都会和我反应一样——一脸黑线外加不可置信。原来的我竟然如此的神经质…

“别胡思乱想了，音乐人嘛，总会有些奇怪的嗜好用来寻找灵感的。”Toshiya拍拍我的肩膀。

是么？我倒觉得，与其说这是一种 ‘奇怪的嗜好’不如说这更像是某种禁忌。我下意识地回头看，自己的影子安静的躺在地面上，像被太阳风吹出的彗星尾巴，只不过是黑色的，又长又直，一直延伸到灯光照不到的黑暗中。

Toshiya从书房拿了几张CD塞到我手里，“喏，这是你们团的歌，听听吧。也许你能想起什么也说不定。”

在封面上，我看见了‘以前的’我的名字——ALICE9號：将。

* * *

…连名字都这么古怪。

站在封面右侧的人五官有些西式的锐利，十分好看。不由多瞄了两眼。抬头，Toshiya弯弯的嘴角半明半暗。“想起来了?”

“呃，对不起…”

“休息吧。”他退到卧室门边，“我就在客厅。”

“怎么好意思再给前辈添麻烦--”

对方冲那张单人床一抬下巴。“不然我和你睡?”他咕咕怪笑，“你不怕我吃你豆腐？”

“前辈！”

躺床上也只是干瞪眼，我整理一下已知的事实：我叫Shou，四肢健全头脑清醒，有房没车听说是不会开，职业是乐队主唱，目前看来短期记忆没毛病。客厅里的家伙自称Toshiya，贝斯手，但是‘不是你那个乐队的，混得比你强多了。快叫前辈！’

他知道我家住哪还有钥匙。对此他的解释是同居，因为他最近被甩了。

“然后你迷上了我的脸就把我捡回家了。”

Toshiya得意地把脚跷到餐桌上。我无力地放下手里的粥。

这是该对一个病人说的话吗？

这是该对一个后辈说的话吗？

看来除了脸也没别的长处了，我嘀咕。

“不不不你还称赞过我的身材。”桌子那头的人说着就站起来。我赶紧双手合十说我信，我信还不行吗。Toshiya满不情愿地坐回去。

“前辈不需要上班？”

“你怎么能对一个处于情伤中的人提这么残忍的事情！”Toshiya捂着胸口瘫在椅子上。

“…那我呢？”

“你？你现在去不就拿着麦傻站着么？”

“不露面好像…”我皱眉，“会让人担心吧。”

Toshiya斜眼盯了我一会。那个表情像隔了雾，明明很近却拿捏不准。

“切——”他把长腿从桌沿收回来。“当个病号都不肯好好当。”

  
  


到了事务所才出电梯，就被一不明物体撞进怀里。我倒退半步，低头看怀里那颗毛茸茸脑袋，只打齐我胸口，不由自主抬手摸了摸。对方搂得更用力，我咳起来他才放手。

“Shou君！”倆眼睛肿得桃子似的，鼻尖红红。“他们说怕打扰你恢复，都不让我——”说着眼角嘴角都往下耷拉，我赶紧张开手臂转个圈。

“你看，这不好好的吗？”

一扭头，站在三步远外的大个子挂着黑眼圈，头发乱糟糟贴脑门上。看来恐怕又是抽了一晚上烟没睡。我冲他笑笑，脱口而出:

“我没事，真的。To——”

_路灯昏黄，两道长长的影子拖在地上，摇摇摆摆并肩而行，靠拢又分开。_

“Shou, Shou?”

突然凑过来的几张面孔都睁着惊慌的眼。我扯开嘴角，“走神了。昨晚没睡好。”

  
  


团员们跟哆啦A梦似的，不知从哪掏出一堆据说是我喜欢的游戏，还有很多的巧克力甜食硬塞给我，满眼的期待。我只好老老实实抱着，暗想这个什么Alice 9的主唱得有多宅。大个子的Tora给了我张CD,哑着嗓子说上星期录的demo，你还没来得及填词，听听看，或许…

回家的路上Toshiya很耍帅地单手打方向盘。过隧道的时候，灯光支离破碎地漫过他侧脸，轮廓分明不知迷倒过多少人。发现我盯着他看就得意地笑出一嘴不好看的牙。我脸一热，赶紧埋头看怀里放最上面的碟，油性笔写着：喂，该你了。笔迹歪歪倒倒。

Toshiya突然揉揉我的头。“Shou，不要输了啊。”

我眨眼。“什么？”

他缩回手，抱怨还是你们团人好。我要是失忆了，第一个打电话的绝对是新仓老大，喊我滚回来弹琴不然扣工资。

  
  


洗了澡窝在床上反复听demo，一手在纸上涂鸦，一个字没写。鬼知道填词是不是这样玩的。

有人打岔。“我内裤呢？”

我应声，头也不抬反手拉开床头抽屉，从左边摸到一件就朝着说话人的方向扔过去。

三秒后我扯掉耳机猛地坐直。

Toshiya在卧室门口手撑着门框。他腰上只围了条毛巾，湿头发往后捋过去。灯光不足，只看得出他肩很宽，腰线收得紧紧的。

也没有什么阴影能掩住这锋芒毕露的身体。

我从脸到脖子轰地一下热了，口干舌燥手没处放。

他爽快地扯掉毛巾，单腿跪上床再凑近，整个人就这样从我设置的诡异阴影中剥离出来。那笑还是半明半暗，嘴角眼角弯弯如桥。近了发现他锁骨一带水光淋漓，沿着紧绷的肌肉线条一路往下滑。我暗骂自己没出息，慌慌张张把视线往上拽。

他说你想看就看啊，又不是没看过。

“前…前辈。”

他噗嗤笑出声，眉眼突然很孩子气。“这种时候还叫什么前辈啊。”温暖吐息越过我唇角，轻飘飘落在耳后，下颚骨突起的地方。手从我衣服领口探进去，指腹有些粗糙。黑眼仁和我对上，顿一顿又闪开。

那黑里仿佛掺了别的，说不清道不明颜色。

过程十分默契，没有什么尴尬和试探。喘息尚未平复我就伸手搂住他，用抱布偶的姿态把他安顿在身旁，用点劲揉他太阳穴和头顶。他脸埋在我肩窝，闷声闷气地问怎么了，一个哈欠打上来又掩住。

我摇头。

医生说没有头部外伤或者药物反应的历史，找不出生理因素。准确地说记忆不是失去了，是大脑弄丢了开门的钥匙。我感觉自己蹲在锁眼外，时不时能听到一点里面的动静。

我想我记得Toshiya的重量，弹贝斯的灵巧手指。

我想我记得他呼吸里带着酒，柔声地让我别看他。

他的泪落在我脊背，凉的。

  
  


半夜醒来，脑子里是那张demo的调子。我拧亮了灯，去摸被扔到床下的纸笔，一边揉着被光刺得难受的眼睛一边写。

身边的人嘟囔，脸可怜巴巴地皱成一团往我腰那儿埋，把被子卷到只露个耳朵。

他说京，别写了，快睡。然后呼吸渐沉，搂着我的手没松。

我笑笑，笔不停。

数えきれないよ 君が くれたもの记忆の中で せめて そばに 居たい

悲しみを消して 爱しさを消して 楽になれるかな 忘れられるかな?

【数之不尽啊，你带给我的所有。在记忆里，至少，想你在我身旁。消去了悲伤，消去了恋眷，就会变得轻松吗？能将之遗忘吗？】

  
  


Toshiya从背后蹭过来，迷迷糊糊想把下巴搁我头顶，发现够不着又抱怨说你怎么这么高。

他叼着烟，我瞟一眼。“前辈换了香烟牌子？”

“没有啊，一直是这个。”

我印象中的不知为什么是薄荷味，比现在这个更呛一点。我甩甩头。

_雪在脚下咯吱响。一面跺脚一面等半小时来一趟的晚间车。谁推了我一把，指着地上说哟！你的脑袋着火了！然后跳到我身后。_

_两个人的影子重叠成一个。他往我头顶喷了口烟，薄荷味好重。大概是想玩类似皮影的把戏，结果根本看不到，还落了我一衣领烟灰。_

_真是白长了个头，这么幼稚。_

Toshiya拿烟的手指修长。鼻梁笔直眼窝有些深，带点混血儿的味道。发现我盯着他看就揉乱我的头发。

“一大早的，不要发花痴。”

“前辈…”我咬住嘴唇。

“嗯？”

“那天晚上，是出了什么事吗？”

我的短期记忆没有问题。三天前一睁眼，发现身边躺了个不认识的人呼呼大睡。按Toshiya的话说，喊得好像他杀了人似的，好容易才说服我让他陪着去医院。

对方一愣，猛吸了两口烟，回到客厅盘腿坐沙发上。

“我不太清楚。”他对着自己膝盖皱眉。“只知道你们下个月要发单曲，可能压力有点大。”他抬眼瞟我。“你不是个喜欢说这些糟心事的人。

头天你回来的时候，9，10点吧。我看你脸色很差。不过你说没事，累了，睡一觉就好。没吃饭就休息了。”Toshiya拿拇指顶着自己眉尖。“晚上你睡得挺沉的，一次都没醒，我当时也没在意——”

我过去挨着他坐下。“不是前辈的错，真的。医生不都说找不出原因么。”

“你这人…”他捏捏我的脸，又往后靠在沙发背上。眼睁着，不知道在想什么。这些天来他一直没个正经，我有点不习惯他这表情。

“能忘掉——”他弹出第二根烟，点火。下一句话给他捂在手心，有点含糊。“或许没什么不好。 ”

我默念他昨晚叫的：京，好听也好看的一个字。搜索过，Dir en grey的主唱。光看照片就觉得，这个人不是要住进你心里，是要在你心上撕个口子硬挤进去。

“你舍得忘？”我突然开口，Toshiya手一抖，烟灰掉地上。

“ _前辈要是真舍得忘，那就和我玩一个游戏吧。”_

“ _哦？”_

“ _放下心里那个人。你也是，我也是。”手沾了酒，在桌上划条线。“谁先死灰复燃，谁算输。”_

我张着嘴呆呆地望着Toshiya。他死盯着我，表情也有点不知所措。我往后缩，他把烟重新凑到嘴边，睫毛垂下去。

  
  


Toshiya被他口中的老大一通电话叫走，满脸不情愿。我没事干，就拿书架上的演出DVD看，从最近的一张开始看起。台上五个家伙给收拾得人模狗样，蹦蹦跳跳满场跑。某些地方我还能跟着哼两句，挺有成就感。

门铃响，我跑去一看，是那个吉他手。

“To…Tora？”我喊得有些小心翼翼。

他挠头。“对不起啊，习惯了不打电话就上门。”

我已经下意识把他让进客厅。他问我身体感觉怎么样，有没有好好吃饭，啰啰嗦嗦像个老妈子，和那张脸太不配。看到我偷笑他也有点不好意思，解释说我原来压力一大就不按时吃饭，发碟前经常瘦得像根竿儿。

“头那么大，稻草人似的。”

我比出滚的手势，他毫不在乎地把脚跷到茶几上。

问他乐队的事，他说公司对外宣称主唱健康问题，活动全部延期。但他们的工作量一点没减少。一方面还在为新单曲的发行做最后准备，另一方面——

他噎住话。我似懂非懂地点头。

“你就好好听医生的，该干啥干啥，别管其他的。”

屏幕上五个人手拉手跳起，欢呼声铺天盖地。

“要是…恢复不了呢？”

他没吭声。我再问一遍。他起身去厨房，却空着手回来。冰箱里确实只有Toshiya常喝的啤酒。

“我们等你。”

我突然想发火，这算什么答案。“等多久？”我握紧手心。“一个月，两个月，一年？”

“多久都无所谓。”

“你现实点行不？”我坐不住，站起来踱步。“就算你愿意等，其他人呢？公司呢？”

“Alice Nine 的主唱是你。只能是你。”

又是这些堂皇的空话：Shou，是你给了我人生；从一开始我就认定你的才能了；到死都，到死都——

我扯住他衣领，脑子里乱哄哄。不清楚是想摇醒他还是——

Toshiya在门口咳一声。我和Tora同时扭头。

“要不我再去转一圈？”他笑起来总给人感觉藏着什么。

Tora摇头，别过脸不看我，说你别瞎想这些有的没的，我改天再来。

他和Toshiya擦身而过，两人目光对上又闪开。

大门合上，脚步声走远。我和Toshiya隔着一个客厅的距离，你看我我看你。

他吁口气，张开手臂。“做吗？”

Toshiya身上的烟味比平时还浓，眼圈发红，头发乱乱的，像给风对着吹了俩小时。

不难猜出‘老大’和他说了啥。

说了谁。

我几步跨过去。Toshiya先是睁大了眼又眯起来，嘴角挑起。被我逼到墙上也还是那表情，甚至有些跃跃欲试。

他是那种很早就知道自己长什么样，到现在更是运用娴熟的投机分子。

扯开他皮带把手伸进去。Toshiya从进门起就绷得紧紧的肩终于放松下来，整个人快化进墙里。

看来他是真的不想再思考。

他闭着眼，我盯着他左耳。他越来越急促的呼吸喷在我侧脸，时不时带出一两声细碎鼻音。

我心绪很乱，我不知道自己在做什么。

我很清楚自己在做什么。

抚上他脖子的时候Toshiya眼皮微微一撩。我稍微用力收紧虎口，拇指摸索到他跳动的脉搏，来回试探。

他僵住，眼睛瞪圆了，终于意识到我要做什么。

我加快另一只手的速度，他呜咽一声，腰猛地一跳，喉结在我掌心紧张滑动。

他没说不。他甚至没有象征性地抓住我扼着他脖子的手。

我勒紧些。他努力吸气，一口口挣命，脸涨得通红。

我想我没有赌错。京的话，看上去就喜欢这口。

Toshiya喉咙里发出嘶嘶的声音，眼往上翻。生理性泪水已经不知不觉沾湿鬓角。

温热液体溅上我Ｔ恤，有一两滴沾到我下巴。Toshiya沿着墙滑下去，大口大口喘气，一面咳一面哑着嗓子笑。

等了几秒，蹲下去和他视线平行。他黑洞洞的眼几乎看不到眼白。我放柔声音。“我是无所谓。前辈你，真的是在放下吗？”

如果不是手脚发软，他恐怕已经抽了我一巴掌。

  
  


我做梦。

梦里很吵，有东西咣当一声摔到地上。我被谁推了一把。有个大个子赶紧挡到我面前，沉声说你们什么意思，想动手就试试啊。

然后好像是在跑。大个子拉着我胳膊，路灯从我们头顶一个接一个掠过。脚下的影子被拉长成一线又缩成个圆。

我故意放慢一点脚步，这样他就一直没松手，怕我落下。

跑到哪儿都行，真的。

等停下，他弯腰撑着膝盖，仰脸说傻笑啥啊，差点被揍你知道不？平时那么乖宝宝，今天咋就吃了火药？

他不说我都不知道我在笑。

我冲他伸手，脚下像系了气球，踩不实地。“走吧，Tora。不就从头开始吗？”

他露出‘饶了我吧’的表情，却还是随我把他拉起来。

醒来脸有点酸，梦里乐的。

身边没人。我摸黑去找，Toshiya在沙发上蜷成一团。外头的光映进来，他脖子上好像有道阴影。我凑近了想看看严重不，他揉揉眼，妈呀一声弹起来。

“…对不起。”

“大晚上的，别不出声盯着我看啊，吓死人了。”

我老实跪坐，低头。“前辈去床上休息吧。我睡这儿。”

他看了我一会儿。“别这个死样子。”声音说着说着低下去。“…他下手可比你狠多了。”

不知道该怎么回话，他的表情太平淡。

“前辈，你说我们这是…图个什么呢？”我凑近些，头往后倚着沙发扶手。

“还真不知道你是图些什么。”他嘟囔着翻身。“一把年纪了跟个高中女生似的单相思。”

记忆还是有大片空白，但能猜到。谁没事老卡带似地惦记起同一个人。

Toshiya很久没说话，大概是睡着了。我也眼皮直往下耷拉，只是懒得从地上起来。

“…了，分分合合。”

我一面和瞌睡做斗争一面听,明白一半忘一半。或许这正是Toshiya想要的。

“到处去找，酒吧，live house，情人旅馆。他有本事躺在别人床上冲我笑。”

“想揍他，想把他吃到肚子里去。”

“我也不是圣人。凭什么啊，是京先…”

“真甩了他，他肯定一脸无所谓，早就知道长不了的样子。”

“他就是怕。”

“连我都放弃他了，还有谁能受得了他。”

“亲他的时候他总睁着眼。那么亮的眼睛，软软的，整个人都。”

我撑不住睡了过去，应该只有几分钟。醒来我恍惚地握住Toshiya的手，打着哈欠拿手背去试他额头。试完了有点尴尬，不知道刚才自己为啥这么做。

Toshiya怔怔地望着我，突然一字一句地说：“我真没有拿你回忆他。”

不，或许这么做的人，确实不是Toshiya。我点头。

“我信你，前辈。”

他咂咂嘴，可能是说累了，眼睛眨巴几下就开始打呼噜。

我去卧室给他拿毯子。灯打开，墙上跳出个浓重阴影，看着怪不舒服的。我往旁边一挪，那圈小得可怜的灯光扑了个空，影子没了。

“你不喜欢自己的影子被灯光打得七零八落。”

我抓紧怀里的毛毯。

以前的我究竟对Toshiya说了几分真话？刚才那感觉确实是抵触——不想看到个单影子，孤零零地弓着背，总觉得缺了什么。

  
  


来看望的Nao说漏嘴，提到马上就是乐队的周年纪念。我很过意不去，这些天老往团练室跑。呆角落看他们吵吵闹闹偷懒吃零食也比窝家里啥都帮不上强。时不时还能灵光一闪想起些东西。比如Hiroto曾经有个和我同款的项链，引得粉丝猜测不已，后来live上被扯坏了，不知所终。比如Saga 迷糊起来拿冷水泡杯面。比如Nao一紧张就躲厕所里，一抓一个准。比如背着喝高了的Tora送他回家。

听到这个他们全笑了，说哪个年代的事啊，怎么偏偏记住了。

Hiroto说不不不，才成军那几年还是你负责搬运。那个头，别人也扛不动他。

“别提了。”Nao指着Tora。“明明说是Givuss的前主唱和前吉他在挖人组乐队。一见面我们都犯嘀咕，怎么只有一个人在呱啦呱啦说话，另外一个就是，就是…”

“影卫！”

“不！背后灵！”

Tora打岔，声音挺没底气。“哪像你们说的这么吓人。”Saga在旁边笑着捻捻他耳垂。

那个动作很自然。Tora眼都不眨。

之后还说了啥我有点心不在焉。

队长要去赶地铁。Tora和Saga打车。Hiroto坚持要开车先送我回去。我头有点疼也就没推辞。

在等红灯变换的时候，我问出一直在嘴里转啊转的问题。“Tora和Saga是…在一起？”

Hiroto调脸看我。“你怎么知道？才没多久的事。”

“第六感吧。”

“挺突然的，还没来得及狠狠嫌弃他们。”他很可爱地鼓圆了腮帮子。“老在走廊逮到这俩粘粘乎乎。辣眼睛哦，像看老爸老妈kiss一样。”

头还在疼。太阳穴像是有什么东西压着，越挤越紧。我挂着笑脸听他说现在是热恋期，万一以后吵架了怎么办？队长也不管管。

“队长不是教导主任。”

“反正没法习惯。”Hiroto夸张地打寒颤。“以后台上炒气氛都不敢找Saga玩了。”

我很庆幸已经到家了。不光头难受，胃也不舒服起来。谢了Hiroto跑上楼就冲进厕所。

啥也吐不出来。

脑子快炸了。闭上眼睛还觉得地板在转。我深吸气——

很多的声音画面猝不及防淹没头顶。

  
  


门上有钥匙响。Toshiya 在外头咦一声，脚步匆匆靠过来。

“你吃坏肚子了？”

我抱着马桶圈，都不敢摇头。脑子像锅汤，一不留神能撒出去。

“前辈，我想起来了。”

我看不到他的脸。只听到他呆了会儿，走开去倒了杯水递给我，让我慢点喝。

我一口一口咽，舌头是木的。

Toshiya重新站起来，帮我关了灯。我不去想自己是什么狼狈模样。

他没有安慰我，也没再问。

真是温柔的人。

  
  


隔天我就打电话给事务所销假。经纪人吓一跳，问要不要多静养一段时间。团员更是生怕我风一吹又坏了。我说马上就是周年纪念，不忍心让粉丝失望，堵了五张嘴。

录音，拍摄，排练，顶着黑眼圈出门又顶着更黑的眼圈回家。洗了澡在Toshiya面前晃，他翻翻眼皮说行了，做到一半你睡着了我自尊能伤成灰。

我气闷地把自己脸朝下扔床上。

Toshiya继续在旁边玩手游。我从枕头间勉强睁一只眼，看他拇指跳来跳去。

“你想说么？”

我侧头，把另一只眼也解救出来。

“你想说我就听。”

脑子里一团乱麻。嘴张了张，最闹心的那根线头自己露了出来。“Tora在和Saga交往。”

Toshiya放下手机，皱眉想。“Saga？弹贝斯的那个？”

我点头。

“你们吉他手不是直男吗？！”

“爱情战胜一切。”我闭上眼。“桥段是真的。”

Toshiya的手举起又放下，磨蹭着搭上我肩头。“啥时候的事？我有点跟不上。”

“十天前吧，差不多。”

至少我在团练室看到他们，是十天前。Tora一只手托着Saga的头，两个人倚在墙上，脚尖抵着脚尖，外头透进来的路灯昏黄。

真美好啊。

美好得恨不得忘掉，全忘掉。

Toshiya有点笨拙地拍我的背。我低低地笑，又不是小孩，哄块糖吃。

“其实我和他之间的窗户纸，捅不捅都是那么回事了。老想着给自己留点万一。”我盯着墙上自己和Toshiya的影子，完好地重叠起来。只是灯光的把戏罢了，不值得多想。“万一哪天能跨过这条线呢？ ”

Toshiya沉默了很久。“那你看看我。跨过了，又怎样？”

这话讲出来，已经很难为他了。

“放下他，前辈。你也是，我也是。”

Toshiya 扯一下我的鼻尖。我明白他的意思。这种事不是扑克牌，能洗刷重来。

可路那么长，不骗骗自己，活得不是太累了么。

  
  


* * *

Toshiya站在场馆的外面，live已经开场了。

他听着会场里隔绝的的声响，被冬夜的风和fans如雷的喧动打破成几个支零破碎的音符。

他闭上眼试图去从中分辨Shou的声音，却终究一无所获。睁开眼时街上已经亮起了五彩的霓虹，来往的车辆由远而近的改变着路灯影子的形状，让他有着恍如隔世的错觉。

他想起那个高烧不退的雪夜，他睁开眼看到握着他的手的Shou，也是一样恍如隔世。那天晚上风景旎丽的梦境里走马观花路过很多人，唯独没有京。

有人说大脑为了保护自身会下意识忘记让自己最痛苦的事情，原来这是真的，Toshiya想。

Shou看到他醒来时，伸过手来探他的额头。 “前辈你又看着我想起你们主唱了么？”

“那你也看着我，想到你的吉他手了么？”Toshiya看着Shou的脸，这个漂亮的男人总是带着这样温暖的笑。在听到这个代称时却还是楞了。

人人都能在无关紧要的人面前戴上十全十美的面具，却在最终在意的人面前，无法维持伪装。

他只喜欢漂亮的，温柔的，十全十美的Shou。

除了京他已经没有力气再去探究另一个人阴暗面的灵魂。

反正Shou一样，不是么。

  
  


【游戏结束。】

他呼出一口气给Shou发了两条信息。

等他看到这条信息应该也要1个小时以后了。现在他应该在舞台的灯光掩饰下，让自己的视线可以无所忌惮的去追随，去贴近那个他真正在意的人，在就像他无数次在京身后做的那样。

  
  


Shou曾跟他说过觉得他有点像Tora，一样高大英俊，一样不可琢磨。

但Shou可一点都不像京，所以这场游戏，应该还是他多了几分真心。

【算我赢了，对吧，Shou？】


End file.
